Natsume, a what!  Natsume's Secret Revealed!
by natsume18
Summary: Natsume’s showing some symptoms of his secret.  Mikan and Hotaru noticed it and find a way to know if what they think is true.  And Mikan was used in Hotaru’s evil plan.  Well, if they’re really right, Natsume would be a laughing stock!
1. Is Natsume a?

Natsume, a what?! (Natsume's Secret Revealed!)

Summary:

Natsume's showing some symptoms of his secret. Mikan and Hotaru noticed it and find a way to know if what they think is true. And Mikan was used in Hotaru's evil plan. Well, if they're really right, Natsume would be a laughing stock!!!

Chapter 1

4 years had passed and our little elementary class B students turned into high school freshmen, still in Alice Academy.

"Hotaru! Do you remember this picture? You took it when we were still in elementary." Mikan gladly said.

"Yeah. The one I used to blackmail Ruka so that he would join our team!" Hotaru evil laughs.

"Curse you Hotaru! Give me that picture!" Ruka attempted to get the picture but Hotaru, using his duck invention, flew around forcing Ruka to run as fast as he can to catch up to her.

"Like the same old days. Right Nonoko?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. It's like we've never change." Nonoko added.

"Wait, where is Mikan? I thought she was here a while ago." Anna noticed that Mikan's already not there. And what they saw now was..

"Natsume! Why are you very silent? You're like that since we're elementary. We never heard you open up you know." Mikan teased Natsume and kept on moving around him that made him irritated.

"Then you'll never hear me! And stop moving there! You're irritating me!"

"But first, tell me your innermost feeling." Mikan's really eager of knowing what Natsume feels.

"I feel that I want to burn your mouth so that you'll never talk again and I will never hear your voice again!"

"You can't!" Mikan teased.

"What do you mean I can't? Of course I can! I can burn everyone I like."

"You can't!"

"I can!"

"You can't"

"I can!"

"You can't"

"I can!"

"You can't!"

"Doesn't mean that you're a girl, I won't hurt you anymore! Natsume started to get fired up and attempted to burn Mikan."

"You see!"

"Why can't I?"

"Baka!" Mikan teased Natsume!

"Don't tell that to me! You're the one that's baka! Of course I can't hurt a girl."

"But you said you can!"

"I didn't"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I said I didn't!"

"You can't because I have a nullifying alice. Baka!"

Everybody sweat drops.

"Natsume didn't know what alice Mikan has?" Ruka asked.

"He's such a baka. Well, I already have two persons whom I can use my baka gun to." Hotaru evil laughs.

"Wait, I'm running here huh." Ruka catched Hotaru and managed to get the picture.

"Lucky you!" Hotaru said.

"Yeah. Lucky me! That's noodles huh. Well, I'm really lucky." Ruka giggled.

"Umm Natsume.." Mikan tried to catch Natsume's attention.

"Why?" Natsume replied with a question.

"Why didn't you have any girlfriend since elementary. Well, you're a heartthrob and the only thing you have to do is to choose."

"I don't like."

"Yeah if you're referring to Sumire and the other members of your fan club, I understand. Just thinking of her makes me scared. Ugh."

"That's not what I meant."

"So what do you mean, Natsume?"

"I don't like girls?"

"You don't like girls!" Mikan burst out loud laughing. "Natsume said he doesn't like girls! A guy, a heartthrob guy who doesn't likes girls! Stop kidding me Natsume. I'm dying here!"

"I'm not lying! I just don't like girls!" Natsume walked away.

"What's up with him?" Mikan wondered.

"Yeah. He said he doesn't like girls? Why did he lie like that?" Hotaru thought.

"Maybe he's not lying." Ruka said.

"What?" Mikan said. "What do you mean Ruka-pyon?"

"Nothing. Well, gotta go."

"Things are getting crazy around here." Hotaru noticed.

"Maybe, Natsume's a… What?! No! It can't be! It can't possibly be!."

"Well, I have a plan Mikan." Hotaru whispered to Mikan's ears.

"What? Don't use me in your evil plans! What if what we think is wrong. Then there's a possibility that I could get hurt!"

"You're really an idiot! I thought you want to know the truth then just follow what I want!"

"But…"

"No buts! Follow me and that's your only choice."

"I guess I don't have a choice." Mikan realized.

"Yeah you're right!"

"Well then, I'll join in your evil plan! But frankly, I'm really curious if I'm right because if I am…" Mikan laughed bursting out loud. "Everybody must know this and Natsume… He'll be a laughing stock!"


	2. Plan A and B

Thanks to the ff. for reviewing my fanfic before I updated it…

Khaos-chan

Chimeiteki Ai

The Fair Maiden

Musicanimeangel – please don't feel bad.. read the rest of the story then make your decision..

And to all: Please R&R…

**Chapter 2**

The next day, it's already the day when Hotaru's plans are going to pursue her plans. What's the worst that could happen?

Everybody in class B was quiet in their seats while the substitute teacher was teaching. But out of boredom...

"I can't take this. It's too boring. Tsk." Natsume stood up.

"But…" The substitute teacher try to stop him from going outside of the classroom but Natsume gave him a death glare that the substitute teacher almost fainted. "Nnooo. Yoyoyouu can go out if you want." He said while shivering.

Natsume went out.

"Natsume you can't go out! We have a class." Mikan shouted. "Ouch my hair! It's burning! Natsume!"

"Shut up."

"That's it! Hotaru, I'm ready to our first plan!"

_What are they talking about? These scary children. I have to get out of here! The substitute teacher whispered to his mind. _"Okay, class dismissed."

Everybody shouted with joy.

"But, it's only 9 in the moring?" Yuu reacted.

"No. It's ok. Or if you want you may study with yourselves. I just have to get out of here!" He ran as fast as he can.

"What's with him?" Hotaru thought. "Well then Mikan, since you're ready, let's start with our plan. Hahahahaha!"

"Hotaru…" Mikan tried to get her attention while laughing.

"Why?!" 

"Are you a witch?"

"Are you crazy? Let's start with our plan!"

**Plan A**

Natsume was sleeping on a branch up at the sakura tree with his manga covering his face.

"Hope he won't notice me." Mikan whispered to herself.

"Just continue idiot!" Hotaru shouted.

"Don't shout! He will hear us! Well then, here goes nothing." Mikan started to climb up to the branch where Natsume was lying. But unfortunately, when she was already there, she slipped off and accidentally pulled Natsume's pants!

"Wahhh!" The two shouted.

They fell in the ground with the position that Mikan is over Natsume!

"What are you trying to do baka?!" Natsume was very very angry.

"Hahahahaha!" Mikan was laughing and she was already holding her tummy because of overjoy!

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your.. Hahahahaha"

"What?"

"Your..Hahahahaha"

"WHAT?!" Natsume shouted

"Your pants slipped off and I can see your…"

"Hahahahaha!"

"I'm asking why are you laughing?!"

"I said I can see your boxers! Wait. You wear boxers?"

"Duh?! Of course I wear boxers baka! And this is the point of wearing them. When a pervert wants to see my "you know what", you'll fail. And stop looking at my…"

"But? I can't understand. You're wearing boxers?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Natsume walked out.

"But I can't understand. Why is he wearing boxers?"

"It means it's time for plan B." Hotaru entered surprisingly.

**Plan B**

Knock Knock.. Mikan knocked at Natsume's door. It's time for revenge.

"Natsume, may I come in? Why isn't he answering. Maybe he's not here. Then it's my chance!

Mikan entered Natsume's room. She started to search at Natsume's cabinet but when she was about to open his cabinet, she saw Natsume wearing only his brief!

"Wahhh!" Natsume shouted

"Wahhh!" Mikan shouted pointing to Natsume's "you know what"

"Wahhh!"

"Wahhh!"

"Wahhh!"

"Wahhh!"

"What are you doing here?! And please stop looking at my!"

"What?!"

"Turn around!"

Mikan turned around and…

"Hahahahaha!"

"What now?" Natsume said while putting his clothes on.

"Natsume's wearing a… Natsume's wearing a…"

"What?"

"Natsume's wearing a pink strawberry printed with polkadots brief! Hahahahaha!"

"So you really did see it!"

"Hahahaha! Everyone must know this! Bye Natsume!" Mikan ran. "And uh. You're wearing it at the wrong way. I could almost see your…! Hahahaha!"

"What?! You! You're gonna pay for this. And this… Tsk, who would believe that idiot?!"

**End of Chapter**

Please leave a review after reading this. Only few reviewed so I'm thinking that it's not that good so if you read this tell me if you like it or not so that I won't guess. Please read the next chapter to see what Plan C is. I think I'll update it not later than next week. It's the best plan out of the three so read it still. Thanks.


	3. Plan C and the beginning of something

**First of all, I want to thank the following for reviewing my fanfic:**

**Sarahpatrick**

**Natsumedestiny**

**Chimeiteki ai**

**Okaix**

**Musicangelanime**

**The fair maiden**

**Khaos-chan**

**I'm really very thankful with all my heart…**

**Well, let's proceed to the next chapter..**

**Chapter 3**

"Hotaru! I've got something to tell you! Hotaru!"

Hotaru prepared her baka gun as she saw Mikan running unto her. "Getting ready. Bang!" She shot Mikan by her baka gun.

"Why'd you do that?! I'm supposed to tell you something I found out of Natsume. But since you hit me, I think I'll just keep it to myself." Mikan's trying to make Hotaru say sorry but the ice princess was not affected.

"I don't care."

"Even if I tell you that if you will see him like that and took a picture of him, you can sell it in the internet and earn millions."

Hotaru's eyes were seen with dollar signs.

"No. Billions!"

There are already two dollar signs

"No no. Trillions!"

"I give up! The dollar signs in my eyes can't already fit in! Now tell me!"

"Iie." Mikan disagreed.

"Why?"

"If I will not tell this to you, then I will be the first one who could take a picture of him and sell those."

"And since when did you get interested in money?"

"Since you hit me with your baka gun just a while ago!"

Suddenly, Hotaru was holding a box of howalon in her box.

"Howalon!" Mikan's saliva dropped. "I want a box of howalon! Please Hotaru, give me, give me!"

Now, howalon was already seen in Mikan's eyes.

**Me:** My God! Their eyes are cool!

"You know what that means!"

"Ok! Hotaru's wearing a strawberry pink strawberry printed with polkadots brief." Mikan said monotonously. "Now give me my howalon!"

Dollars again are seen in Hotaru's eyes.

"Pink strawberry printed!" Hotaru laughed!

"Give me my howalon!"

"With polkadots!" Hotaru laughed even harder.

"Howalon!"

"Brief!"

Hotaru left the howalon at the floor while she was laughing very very hard. OOC 

"Thanks for the howalons Hotaru!"

"I can't believe it! Natsume?! Wearing a pink strawberry printed brief!" Hotaru laughed.

"Yumm yumm. These howalons are really delicious!"

"With polkadots!" Hotaru bursted out!

"Cut it off Hotaru!"

"I can't help it! I can't believe it! Natsume?! Wearing a pink strawberry printed brief!"

"I know what you'll say next!" Mikan interrupted.

"With polkadots!" Hotaru laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed. Yeah it's OOC. I'm sorry if you don't like OOCs 

"See I'm right!" Mikan eats and eats and eats and eats. "Ayyy. It's gone! I want more Hotaru! I want more!"

Hotaru stopped laughing. "If that's the case then Natsume isn't what we think he is."

"Why?!" Mikan asked.

"Duh?! He's wearing a brief!"

"Didn't you hear me? A pink strawberry printed with polkadots brief!"

"A brief is still a brief and it is only worn by men!"

"But, don't you mean, we'll proceed with plan c?!"

"Aha."

"No Hotaru. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Plan C

"Hotaru! Let me out of here!" Mikan pushed and pushed the locked door.

"Stop making noises! Your force is not enough to open a locked door! And besides, you don't want to wake up Natsume, do you?!"

"Hotaru!"

"Then do what's planned! No more questions! Just do it!"

After a minute of staring at Natsume… 

"I guess I have no choice! But I have to do it fastly and go out fast.

…..

"What are you doing?!" Natsume woke up!

"No Natsume! It's nothing!"

"Nothing?! You're pulling my pants and you're telling me it's nothing?!" 

"No Natsume!"

"Turn around!"

"You didn't see anything, did you?!"

"Yes!"

"What?!"

"I mean no!"

"What the heck?! Tell the truth! Why are you here, why did you pull my pants and what do you want to see!"

"I just want to see if you're wearing the strawberry printed with polkadots brief!"

"Oh that! You're such an idiot! That one was given to me by my grandfather before he died!"

"Oh no."

"So you're not a gay?!"

"Me?! Of course I'm not!"

"Then why did you say you don't like girls?"

"You didn't understand it, did you?"

"You're so cold Mikan!"

"Why?"

"You're even colder than Hotaru!"

"Why?!"

"Look Mikan!" Natsume held her waist and let her look at his face. "The one that I only like is… You!"

"What?!" Mikan laughed and laughed. "You and your corny jokes! Haha." Mikan laughed sarcastically.

"I knew this would happen. Wait, you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Uh oh."

"Why?!"

"I told it to Hotaru and by this time, I can infer that everybody in the school already know it!"

"What?! How could you do this to me?!" 

"But we can still stop her if we move fast!"

**And this is where Natsume's troubles begin…**

**End of chapter**

**I'm sorry if Hotaru didn't pursue her more hilarious Plan C. I think it's too much for a fanfic. I don't like green things. By the way, please leave reviews. If you think that the end is near, you're wrong. This is just the beginning of Natsume's troubles.**


	4. Hatred

Thanks to the following who reviewed my fanfic:

XxXSmileyXxX

Sarahpatrick

Chimeiteki ai

Natsumedestiny

Musicangelanime

Okaix

The fair maiden

Khaos-chan

Here is the 4th Chapter…

Chapter 4

_I'm happy that Mikan is idiot. She took my revelation as a joke. It's not a waste telling it to her. _Natsume thought. But of course, he felt pain for that. "Wait. What am I thinking? I must first worry about myself!"

"Natsume, I'm really sorry. If we move fast, maybe we could stop Hotaru before it's late."

"I hope it's not."

"Let's go Natsume!" Mikan said as she held Natsume's hand.

"You're gonna pay if Hotaru slipped her tongue."

"It's your fault wearing an underwear like that."

"Wait, who came to my room in the first place?"

"But you didn't tell me that it's a gift."

"How would I tell you? You ran immediately after seeing me."

"Don't blame me for your own mistakes!"

"My mistake? You pervert!"

They reached the school canteen where Hotaru is and when they entered, total silence occurred. Everyone stared at Natsume. Hotaru is standing at the top of the front table with a microphone.

5

4

3

2

1

Everyone laughed! Instead of silence, total laughter was heard at the whole canteen.

"Natsume. One of his gang member giggled. Is it true that. (giggle) that… (giggle) that.."

"That what?! You're getting in my nerves!"

"That you're a gay!" He shouted.

"What?! Who told you that?!"

"Hotaru said Mikan saw you wearing a strawberry printed with polkadots brief!"

"If I'm a gay then I would be wearing a girl's underwear!"

"We wouldn't believe you. Who would ever believe a gay like you?! You're not the boss of us anymore. We don't want to be ruled by a gay! We quit in your club."

"Tsk. Who needs you?!"

"Shut up gay!"

"Shut up or I'll burn you!"

"Oh. So the gay wants to burn us with your.. With your gay fire!" Everybody laughed. "Ouch I'm burning! Stop that you gay!"

"That fits you well."

"Ruka, you will join us, won't you? I'm sure that you don't want to befriend with that gay anymore."

"Don't call Natsume a gay!"

"So you're protecting him huh? Don't tell me you're also a gay?" Everybody laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Ok fine. Well, be friend with that Natsume! I hope you made the right choice."

"Everybody. I want to tell you something." Mikan tried to catch everyone's attention.

"What now?" The guy asked.

"I just want to tell you that Natsume's not a gay. That underwear was given by his grandfather."

"You mean, her gay grandfather?" Everybody laughed.

"You're all so mean!"

"Haha. Who would believe an idiot like you?"

"Natsume I'm sorry."

"It's useless! My reputation's gone. My friends are gone. And it's all your fault!

"Natsume I'm really sorry!"

"No use. I can't believe I loved a selfish person like you who only thinks of yourself."

"So you're not kidding."

"Of course I'm not. But now?! I think I don't want to see you anymore."

"Natsume!"

"So the gay walked out!" Everybody laughed.

Ruka and Mikan followed Natsume.

End of Chapter.

I think it's less funny and short. But I will try to make the succeeding chapters more hilarious and long. And please leave a review no matter what. Thanks in advance.


	5. Have I really changed?

I'm sorry for some whom I disappointed with my chapter 3. I don't really know but everytime I make a fanfic, it ends up being sad. Even how hard I try to continue it being funny, I can't control the story anymore. I'm really sorry. Right now, I'm having a doubt if I should continue it. But here it goes, if you still think that this chapter is worse than the previous one, please tell me.

Chapter 5

"Natsume! Please forgive me. I never thought this would happen." Mikan ran after Natsume and tears fell from her eyes.

"That's because you're a selfish idiot! You always think only about yourself. You don't care of what others will feel. To tell the truth, I don't think you're the Mikan I first knew. I think you've changed. Who are you?!"

"But…"

"Mikan, I don't think you should follow Natsume." Ruka stopped Mikan from continuing to follow Natsume.

"I just want to say sorry."

"At this time, he wouldn't listen to anybody. But Mikan, I didn't think that you could do this to him. After all he've done for you, it just doesn't seem right"

"So you are also blaming me! How could you do this? I never wanted to harm anyone."

"But you did! What kind of person are you? Natsume is right. I think I don't know you anymore." Ruka walked out and followed Natsume.

Mikan stopped and didn't move. "Have I really changed?" She whispered.



Every body in Class 1-B are chatting with each other since Mr. Narumi as usual is absent while his substitute teacher couldn't take the class' noisiness so as usual, he also went out. And as usual, the students are left with no one to handle them.

"Where do you think Mikan is?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. But do you think he's with Natsume?" Nonoko answered with a question.

"With that gay?" A gang member said and everyone in the room laughed except Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Yuu.

Suddenly, a girl with tears in her eyes entered.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted.

"Hotaru! You're so mean. I can't believe you've done such thing to Natsume!"

"Mikan, you don't understand."

"Me?! Don't you know that Natsume and Ruka thinks I'm already a different person. They told me harsh words just because of you! They think I'm selfish, but what is true is that you're the one that's selfish! You did that to earn your most valuable money!"

"Mikan!"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Listen to Hotaru, Mikan!" Anna shouted.

"Let's go out and talk about this outside this classroom." Yuu suggested.

"Anywhere's fine." Hotaru added.

The five went out and headed at Mikan's room.

"Look Mikan. I didn't tell anyone about that." Hotaru tried to convince Mikan.

"Hotaru! Don't deny it! I saw you in front of everyone holding a microphone. And one of a student said that it is you who told them that Natsume wore that kind of underwear."

"Mikan!" Nonoko shouted. "Please let Hotaru finish."

"Fine."

"What's true is that someone heard us talking about that."

Flashback

"Ok! Natsume's wearing a strawberry pink strawberry printed with polkadots brief." Mikan said monotonously. "Now give me my howalon!"

Dollars again are seen in Hotaru's eyes.

"Pink strawberry printed!" Hotaru laughed!

"Give me my howalon!"

"With polkadots!" Hotaru laughed even harder.

"Howalon!"

"Brief!"

Hotaru left the howalon at the floor while she was laughing very very hard. OOC

"Thanks for the howalons Hotaru!"

"Heh. So Natsume's a gay. Now it's time for revenge."

End of Flashback

"Who's that?!" 

"I don't really know but I think he's really angry with Natsume. I don't know how or why but I think that there is really a fight going on between them."

"Who could that be?" Mikan wondered. "I must know about this. I must prove to Natsume and Ruka that I didn't do anything to harm him."

"Except for pulling of his pants!" Hotaru added.

"Hotaru!"

"Ok I'm sorry.

End of Chapter.

Oh no. Maybe you're thinking it's getting worse and worst. Reviews please but I think it would be criticisms. Don't worry it's alright. Of course, I can't help it.


End file.
